


Stiles, serías un buen Batman

by mirambella



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 2x07, Gen, pre series Erica antes de la transformación
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 01:58:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirambella/pseuds/mirambella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pero a veces Erica Reyes ve la luz y se ríe con fuerza. A veces hay un brillo en sus ojos, como una pequeña esperanza que pasa fugaz hasta desaparecer. Ya no siente dolor.</p><p>Escrito como petición para el Drabbletin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stiles, serías un buen Batman

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble escrito para neon_letters en el Drabbletin de Lj

Ella sabe muy bien lo que es ser invisible. No querer verte reflejado ni en el suelo que pisas. Preferir que no te miren, a que se den cuenta de que estás allí, por fin, y sólo haya ojos llenos de lástima, burlas, palabras mezquinas del ignorante de turno.

             Ella sabe lo que es vivir en negro, no ver la luz y no sentir el calor de otra persona cerca, reconfortándola.

             Pero a veces Erica Reyes ve la luz y se ríe con fuerza. A veces hay un brillo en sus ojos, como una pequeña esperanza que pasa fugaz hasta desaparecer. Ya no siente dolor. Él es el dueño de lo único que le hace olvidar en todo el largo día, en toda la tortuosa semana, que no es como las demás.

             Él, Stiles Stilinski, parece simple, gracioso y torpe. Se ríe con tanta potencia que tiene que cerrar los ojos por el esfuerzo y siempre está comiendo con la boca abierta, riendo y hablando al mismo tiempo, moviendo las manos como si tuviera que hacerlo todo a la vez, porque el tiempo no le basta.

             Él no sabe que lo mira y aún así nunca se ha portado mal con ella. No es como los demás. No sabe que la está salvando. No se cree un héroe para nadie, pero le gustaría ser un héroe para Lydia Martin. Erica piensa que es un poco como ella.

             Y sin embargo, nunca se ha dado cuenta de que ella mejora ligeramente cada vez que él es un idiota y le hace reír.

             A veces desearía que esas sonrisas fueran suyas, que fueran para ella, que no estuviera ciego.

             A veces le gustaría que en el fondo no fueran tan diferentes, porque Stiles tiene a Scott y ella sólo sueños.

 

 

             Esa mañana tiene arcadas, pero no es algo nuevo. Se ha arreglado en casa, aunque su aspecto ha durado dos clases, porque a las once ya tiene ojeras y le flojean las piernas. ¿Y si decidiera marcharse y no volver a clase? Recibir educación a distancia y no ser vista, no pasar vergüenza, no ver a Stiles nunca más.

Ojalá fuera tan fuerte, ojalá pudiera abandonar. Desearía levantarse y patear un par de traseros, ser dueña de sus músculos y demostrarle al mundo que no puede hacerle más daño.

             Lo único que consigue es que los tobillos le tiemblen, y los libros se le escapen de las manos, cayendo al suelo junto a su taquilla, segundos antes de que ella los siga.

             Y entonces la ven, pero como de costumbre nadie hace nada, sólo son miradas fijas sin acción.

             Quiere cerrar los ojos y no asistir a su propia humillación, pero se perdería esa mano de dedos largos acercarse hacia su hombro. Alguien ha tapado la luz que la hacía visible y ya no hay miradas vacías llenas de pena, sólo dos ojos color miel que parecen tranquilos, sosegados.

-       Ey ey, ¿estás bien?  -la mano se altera sobre su hombro, algo inquieta, sin saber si  levantarla o esperar a que ella se lo pida.

-       Si – y no lo está, pero no puede reconocerlo, no ante él.

La sonrisa más franca que haya visto jamás se planta en su cara y Stiles decide ofrecer su mano.

-       Yo me tropiezo todo el rato, si te sirve de consuelo. Acabo de empotrarme contra una taquilla y Jackson se ha reído, el muy idiota.

Erica se ríe porque Stiles lo hace y le parece estar mirando un espejo. Si se está humillando para hacerla sentir mejor es lo menos que se merece.

-       ¿Qué lees? –Stiles se mira la mano que no la está levantando y sus ojos brillan como dos piedras preciosas.

-       Batman –dice con orgullo-. Scott siempre dice que si sigo leyendo estás cosas creeré que puedo ser un héroe y no aceptaré la realidad –hay algo de pena en sus palabras y Erica no puede dejar de pensar que definitivamente no son tan distintos. Ambos se sienten perdidos en un mundo que a veces les exige cómo tienen que ser –pero eh, ¿te he salvado no?

Puede que esté roja como un tomate, lo cual es una bendición pues cuando tiene un ataque, aunque sea pequeño, suele quedarse pálida como un cadáver.

-       Si, gracias.

-       Vale –lo que más adora de Stiles es todo lo que lo separa de ella. Que él tenga esperanza, que no se rinda, que pueda sonreír y estar contento en un lugar en el que no parece encajar.

      Lo ve alejarse con su mochila al hombro y sus cómics y desearía que la mirara. Que la mirara de verdad, que supiera que está ahí, esperando a que la rescate.

Dos minutos en dos años no son bastantes cuando tu mundo se limita a desear ese tiempo con él y sin embargo son suficientes para sentir un atisbo de felicidad.

     

-       Stiles –quizás él no sabe su nombre, pero ella no deja de repetir el suyo en su cabeza-. Serías un buen Batman.

Y puede que lo odie y a veces quisiera pegarle por no corresponderla, pero su sonrisa la saca de ese túnel de angustia y deja de temblar.

Al menos no tendrá que llamar a sus padres para que vayan a recogerla, otra vez.

 

 

      Ve los ojos verde azulado frente a los suyos, diciéndole que todo puede cambiar, y lo acepta. Acepta dejar de ser humana para no tener que ser esa humana de la que todos se compadecen. No quiere ver lástima en sus ojos. Quiere que la miren, quiere ver deseo, esperanza, pasión. Quiere ser la que se ría cuando no puedan tenerla.

Piensa en Stiles cuando los dientes atraviesan su piel, y no siente dolor porque ha sentido dolores peores miles de veces.

Piensa en Stiles y entonces sus ojos brillan ambarinos y  un nuevo poder irriga sus venas. Ya no hay angustia, ya no hay flaqueza, sus músculos la sostienen.

Y ya no piensa en Stiles porque la venganza ocupa todo su corazón. Va a hacer que los que la humillaron la teman, la envidien. Va a ser tan fuerte que ya no podrán derribarla, nunca más. Y ya no necesita esa sonrisa para salir de su túnel de oscuridad, y ya no se concentra con todas sus fuerzas para que él sepa que existe.

 

      Pero cuando el poder se vuelve veneno y siente que sus músculos no la sostienen de nuevo, vuelve a sentir ese sabor oxidando su paladar y un nuevo ataque le hace recordar lo que fue. Cree que va a morir, que toda esa rabia no va a servir de nada si muere. Siente las garras de Derek desgarrando su piel y ya no piensa en ser otra persona, ya no desea que la miren, que la deseen porque ¿cómo podría ayudar eso ahora, si va a morir?

      Sus pupilas se dilatan y entonces lo ve. Dos ojos color miel, preocupados. Unas manos largas que la sostienen igual que aquella vez que no era perfecta, que estaba enferma. Él aún no sabe que la ha salvado, que entonces la salvaba a diario. No tiene mucha fuerza, pero sabe exactamente cómo decirlo.

\- Stiles, serías un buen Batman.

 

 


End file.
